Hanging by a Moment
by Corrina Flame
Summary: My first song fic!It's D/H (of course!),to Lifehouse's "Hanging by a moment". R/R please!


A/N: Hey! This is my first songfic! So, please be nice! It's a D/H fic. (Like, I would write anything else!J ) It has nothing to do with "Flight of a Shadow" if case you were wondering.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic! JKR owns the characters and Lifehouse owns the song! (Hanging by a moment)

****

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

Draco Malfoy had feelings for a girl. Not just any girl. It was Hermione Granger, prefect, and a Gryffindor. How, he had no idea. He wasn't going to waste away, wondering if the feeling was mutual. He was going to ask her. After breakfast, he followed her, so he could catch her alone. _Where could she be going?_ He thought. _Duh Draco, the library. _For Draco, this was something new, this thing called love.

****

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Hermione heard something behind her. For a moment, she thought it was Draco. _Why would **he** be following **me**?_ She thought. Oh, but how she was wishing it was him. She **loved** him, everytime she saw his face, her heart melted, while it used to freeze. The cold hard icy eyes, that were his, melted whenever Draco looked at her. She could tell. _Why am I going to the library anyway?_ She thought. _Oh yes! To look for Draco!_ She had been seeing him studying in the library a lot lately. Hermione had to find out if this feeling was mutual, she had too.

****

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

When Hermione entered the library, she went one way, while Draco went the other. Somehow, when they ended up in the middle, halfway done searching for each other, they ran into one another. 

"Draco!" said Hermione.

"Hermonie! I was…I was looking for you." said Draco.

"You were?" breathed Hermione, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes…Somethings been…bothering me…" said Draco, unsure of himself, for the first time ever.

"What?" whispered Hermione, as they slowly got closer.

"I think I'm in love with you."

****

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Draco moved forward to kiss Hermione, as Hermione leaned in to do the same. As they kissed, they felt the world melt away. Coming back to reality, Hermione opened her eyes and said "I think I'm in love with you too." 

Starting to kiss, once more, the world slowly faded away, until it was only them.

****

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

"Ahem. This is a library!" yelled Madam Pince, bringing the two back to Earth.

"Oops" muttered Hermione as Draco blushed.

"Let's go then" said Draco.

They walked out of the library barely able to keep straight faces. As soon as they were safely in the hall, they started laughing.

"Did you see her?" gasped Draco.

"Her face! We must have put on quite a show" said Hermione, giggling.

"I like those shows…" said Draco, walking toward Hermione. " 'Specially if I'm in them!" he said, walking toward her, grinning.

****

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world   
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

They ran through the halls, Draco chasing Hermione. They flew out of the doors, onto the grounds. They collapsed beside each other onto the grass.

"Draco?" said Hermione, as she was laying on his shoulder.

"Hm?" he said, to show he was listening.

"What made you change?" she asked. "What made you change your mind about me?"

"The same thing that changed your mind about me." he said.

"Love." they whispered together.

**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
**

As they started to kiss again, they heard someone approaching. They quickly looked up to see who it was. It was Harry and Ginny walking toward them, but oblivious to Draco and Hermione.

They both got up and ran to hide behind a bush so they wouldn't be seen.

"Draco…" murmured Hermione.

"What?" he asked, running his fingers through her long brown hair. _Odd._ He thought. _I never knew it was so smooth._

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too."

"Oh my gosh!" said Hermione. "I hafta go!" she said, suddenly jumping up.

"Why?" asked Draco. "Did I go too far?" he asked. _All I did was rub her back…and front…under her robe…Wait, that's not the kind of thing you do when you've been together a day._ _Hell,_ he thought,_ I don't even know if we're **together.**_

He looked at Hermione, but she was running back to the castle. _There she goes._ He thought sadly, his heart breaking.

****

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

__

Damn, girl. Thought Hermione. _Why'd you run?_ She asked herself, as she headed toward the Griffyndor tower. _Cuz your scared,_ said a little voice in her head.

§~*~~*~~*~§

As Draco walked up to the castle, he got an idea. He ran all the way to the Slytherin common room, got what he needed, then head off to the owlery. 

§~*~~*~~*~§

As Hermione sat eating supper with Ron and Harry, she was lost in thought, until a note was dropped onto her plate by a school owl. _Huh?_ She thought. She picked it up and read:

Hermione,

Meet me in the North Astronomy Tower at 11:45 tonight.

Her heart skipped. Maybe it was Draco, wanting to know why she had freaked out on him.

****

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  


That night, Draco nervously looked at his refelction, flattening his hair down for the tenth time. 

"Smile sweetie" said the mirror sleepily. 

§~*~~*~~*~§

Hermione was digging through her trunk at 11:15, looking for her extra robes. She wanted to look really nice.

§~*~~*~~*~§

At exactly 11:40, both left their common rooms, heading for the North Astronomy Tower.

****

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment

They got there at the same time.

"Draco!" said Hermione, running over to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry! I was scared!" she said, into his shoulder.

"It's ok." said Draco. "As long as we're together, right now. And you better not chicken out on me again!" he said smiling. "Malfoy's wait for no one."

Hermione grinned, then they kissed.

****

Hanging by a moment here with you

A/N: So, how was it? I think that, even though the fic wasn't that good, that song should be Draco and Hermione's theme song. "Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot to this lil song fic. J.K. Rowling owns Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Madam Pince! Lifehouse owns their song "Hanging by a moment" (I LLLLUUUUVVVVV THAT SONG!J ) I got the lyrics from [][1]http://lyrics.astraweb.com. It's a pretty good site, but sometimes you have to find the songs by finding the artist.

****

  


  


  


****

  


   [1]: http://lyrics.astraweb.com/



End file.
